Would you suspect me?
by RubixCubeKid
Summary: Human Rose is the girl who no one in highschool which suits her. Nobody suspects her to be the girl with some big secrets,nobody expects her to live a double life But why would they suspect her? Shes no one... remember or is she ?
1. Chapter 1

Would you suspect me?

Chapter one

One day the sun was shining so bright and I knew that I would have my fairytale happy ending. The life I had dreamed of as a little girl, every night when I went to bed I would fall asleep thinking of the lifestyle I would have, the house, the job, the prince charming.

I knew one day I would wake up and it would all be possible, I would turn over in my four poster big with a firm but not to firm mattress and there lying my prince charming would be.

Lying beside me, gentle snores erupting out his body like a light purring or growling sound. Perfect in his own unique way and I knew, I knew that I would look at his sleeping body. Toned body I would like to add and I would just know that it was true love and he would, no was my soul mate and at the thought of that the butterflies that normally lay dormant would flutter magically in my stomach.

Yeah and well lets go back to reality, I never ever believed in that stuff as a kid not that my dad never told me about. Its all he used to preach he was and is brilliant that way allowed me to grow up as a little girl ensuring I enjoyed my childhood.

The reason I didn't dream or allow my dreams to set such high expectations was so I didn't set my self up for being let down I am not in any means saying that none of these fairytale life's exist its jut that if I don't dream about it I wont feel any disappointment in a sense.

It's a clever think to do as I only imagine the possible not the rarities that someone like me Rose would ever be faced with. The truth is I am the low of the low in the school the girl who is occasionally seen never spoken to the girl who is the geek.

And I love that I love the hassle free life, no worries about popularity or what I am saying to someone and I am certainly not the attention of gossip. Its good as I have freedom I can be who I am, if I don't want to brush my hair nobody cares.

As well nobody expects someone like me to have a double life … even a triple life some would say.

You may be wondering why no one would expect me well I am plain old Rose Hathaway to most people, and I want to keep it that way nobody would expect me to be someone different why should they?

I suppose you could say I hold a double life like that Hannah Montana chick but my life is even more complicated.

I am the girl nobody suspects.

I am the girl who has secrets.

A whole treasure chest of secrets.

I am also the other girl who holds the key to the treasure.

I am Rose Hathaway or so everyone thinks.

**Author note: This is a new short story that I am planning on finishing pretty quickly it will only have short-ish chapters but will be updated regularly.**

**Thanks if you're reading this RubixCubeKid **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nobody suspects me mainly because I am like any other main majority of high school students I am in with the biggest percentage of them. The unknowns or otherwise know the Geeks.

And I seem to be one of the only people who isn't bothered by it at all mainly because it makes my life easier not having a status to have to maintain. You know my name already or well one of them but you don't know my life….. well right now I am going to tell you all about it. Or some of it anyway.

I am a normal girl during the day time going to school being the 'geek' I loves maths that's how I was automatically put in the clique of the geeks. But I am what I like to refer to as solo geek I do my own thing, how I want to and when I want to.

Yes I do my homework on time and I pay attention and take notes in class but that is so, one I don't have extra hassle with detentions having to be fit into my tight schedule and two if I pay attention and do revision and stuff during my breaks then I don't have to do it when I get home.

Which means I can be the other me, the other half of me. But first before you meet her you have to see the average day me before you meet the night me.

_9th May 2012 – 7:30 am_

Ro, Ro, Ro ROOOOOO. A voice screams threw my open doorway. Lying on my back I prop my self up on my elbows one eye open to see my Dad standing in my bedroom doorway…. Just smiling.

Even though I love my dad with all my heart I just can't make myself get out of my bed. My warm, cosy, soft and wonderful bed. Ever since I can remember getting out of my bed has always been a struggle for me, I am one of those people that can sleep for thirteen hours plus without any disturbances and as soon as I am awake and have been up for an hour maximum I feel exhausted. My dad says that it's because I oversleep. Is there even such a thing? Not in my books anyway.

Just thinking about my dad I can't help but look him in the eyes and smile back at him the man who has looked after me my whole life. One of only two people who know who I am really am the real me, all of me.

And they also understand why I lead the two separate life's so I can do and be with the people I love my dad and in a way the woman who was constantly in my life from day to day. Not a blood relative but she was like a mother to me in a way not that I ever had one of them too know what to expect, but what can you do?

Coming back to reality I swung my feet over the side of the bed walking over to my doorway I hugged my tall slightly muscley 6ft dad squeezing him as hard as he hugged me, never wanting to let go.

I pulled away knowing that if I didn't stop our cheesy moment I would be late for school. He Pulled his arms away from me place one under my chin and tilting my head to look him in the brown eyes that reflected my own, bending forward he kissed me on my forehead before pushing me in the direction of the bathroom.

In the bathroom I do the usual brush my teeth and take a long hot steamy shower. Once out of the shower I complete my 'I just threw everything on look', which I actually do do. My outfit consisted of my black skinny jeans, pale pink Doctor Marten lace boots, a white tight vest and my black leather jacket.

To complete the look I put my wet hair up in to a loose messy bun, grab my only bag pack and head for the stairs running down them at the bottom of the stairs on the dining room table I am met by a large mug of black coffee and a toasted bagel smothered in butter.

Yummy.

After scoffing my bagel down in three bites and choking on two of the bites. I kiss my father on the cheek I pause for a moment to watch him intensely scanning today's newspaper probably looking to see if his name has been mentioned in it.

Well he his famous.

My father Abe Mazur.

World wide celebrity.

Oh and even though at school I go by Rose Hathaway my legal name is Rose Mazur.

I am also famously known and not through my fathers celebrity status most people know me as 'Shadow kissed Mystique'.

**Author note: I would like to say a mega thanks for my first two reviews, I have to say that it was two more than I expected when I first started rapidly typing this story. I know the chapters are shorter than my other story but I am hoping this means I will be able to update more regularly. Also thank you for the favourite story and the story alert they just add to the excitement of me writing this story.**

**Thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shouting good bye to my father as I walk out of the front door of our big, well large cottage. Sort of like a mini mansion. I Grab my two phones and my bunch of keys before closing the front door.

Zipping up my leather jacket to my neck I place one phone in my pocket and the other in my bag as I start walking down the small path leading to the garage where my motorbike stays.

I manually unlock and pull the garage door up walking over to my bike I take the plastic covering of it I know it doesn't rain inside but it's just a habit. I then tuck the plastic covering into my bikes side satchel, next thing I do is grab my helmet off the workbench beside my bike.

Placing my helmet on my head I put my bag pack on climb onto the bike kicking the stand up I listen as I start her and she roars to life and before I know it I'm off and I am driving out of the gates of my home.

Yes we do have gates for protection and jut incase you are wondering the garage closes down automatically after my bike leaves the garage. Some weird but helpful technology my dad has had installed.

Even though its not a massive mansion we have, the house is a bit away from the main road and that's why we have the gates to ensure that no one that shouldn't be on our property is wandering about on it.

It's good especially when the town is still yet to realise that the major celebrity everyone talks about actually doesn't live with all the other celebrities in Hollywood. That they actually live on the edge of town.

I can speak for my dad in saying that he enjoys having his work recognised but being famous comes with all the other shit like paparazzi following you people trying to befriend you for money or so that they get recognition.

So far we have managed to stay out the public, except from the holidays such as the summer were my dad becomes more active in his work. Well want I mean is that's when his fashion lines come out unlike most designers my dad doesn't design winter, autumn or spring lines.

He just works on one massive summer one, it also means that he knows he can be in the public eye without revealing who I really am and disturbing my life and routine. He also once said it was so that he could spend more time with me which I totally appreciate as it means he is 100% committed to me. As I am to him I make it sound very cheesy almost creepy like im in a relationship with him but we are just really close in a way he is my best friend. We only truly have each other and we like it that way.

Mind focusing completely back on the road I am nearly at the school since it only takes about 20 minutes to get to school or hell as I like to call it on my motorbike and that's me not even really breaking that many speed limits. Compared to normal.

Once I am inside hells car park I dodge all the populars that think that by walking up the middle of the road they wont get hit by any vehicle.

I even have to swerve past the posh kids cars as the try to run me over since they can afford to get a new car and its also because of their egos bursting out of the seams of last years labels that they are pulling off as this years.

I would just like to say that I have nothing against cars or designer labels; I have a large knowledge of both. Well Rose Mazur does she owns the latest collections of designer clothes before their even out.

The best part about it is that I don't have to buy them and by that I definitely don't mean daddy buys it for me I mean I am given them since I know the designers I have grown up with them as my so called extended aunts and uncles and the ones who don't want to admit there ages which are mostly the females say their my older sister.

I mean I have my own money Rose Mazur is a fair, hard worker who owns her own things and has earned her own money. I have to admit I'm not a total girly girl but I do have my luxuries such as my new soft top mini cooper in baby blue that I am totally in love with. Whenever I am not on the motorcycle I am driving it but….. not for school use it would cause some up roar. It would cause people to be suspicious.

Once I have safely parked my bike I switch the engine off and put it on its stand quickly putting a chain around the wheels- you can never be too safe. Walking towards the brick building of doom I try to think about happy things to stop me from getting back on my motor bike and the first thing that comes to mind is well was my best friend Dimitri Belikov.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dimitri Belikov the most popular guy in the school the pack leader, the athlete. What can I say, well when his name is mentioned the ladies swoon over him the guys eyes widen and the room goes silent.

Everybody respects him apart from me but I have great issues with him and would willingly offer to sort these issues by punching and or slapping him or I could just shout at him as equally as good. No joke I really have some big issues with him. Like really big.

There is only one problem well actually there is several, like im trying to not be as violent as I have been in the past, im also tying to keep a low profile and the last one he sort of doesn't remember who I am either of me and you know what I don't know why he doesn't know me. He should since we grew up together but….

Its probably better that way.

I remember the first time as kids when he called me 'beautiful' but that was years ago and people grow apart. Or more like he grew away from me.

We both went our own ways when we started high school the summer before high school he just stopped talking to me and just completely forgot about me.

Quite literally it was like I had never existed I could understand if we hadn't of been close but we were we grew up in each others house we even have the same birthday. But the last summer before high school he changed and so did I because of it.

Things change and things have changed and that's the way it goes they have to otherwise we would all be stuck in the dark ages. Looking up from the ground I realise im standing outside my locker I rake for my keys in my skinny jean pocket finding the small key that unlocks the small but long metal doorway.

First thing I do is hang up my leather jacket up on the provided hook then I manoeuvre my round helmet into this long but skinny locker. I will never know how it fits nobody else who rides a bike can fit there helmet but I can.

I lock my locker placing the keys in my pockets, whilst picking my bag pack up swinging it over my shoulder so I place my other arm in the loop. Finally fishing my normal phone out my pocket I check the time to see I have 5 minutes to spare before the warning bell is due to ring.

What I mean by my normal phone is that it is an actual brick that any so called 'family members' have this number anyone who is relevant to the Hathaway side of me. Now the other phone in my bag is an iphone that is Mazurs personal phone were numbers ranging from designers to celebrities is on. Basically ones a personal phone and the other is an extremely personal business phone.

I walk along one of the corridors looking up from my brick of my phone so I can dodge the people that if they had a chance would just walk threw me or more like over me if I didn't step out there way, but I can't help but laugh as the crowds part almost throwing themselves against the walls to step out of the way of the 'Popular's'. I watch as Avery, Jesse, Ralf and Adrian follow Dimitri Belikov down the corridor like lost puppies but not as cute so maybe like flies flying circling a big smelly poo.

To put it politely of course since I am a lady. Ha that's a new one.

Ignoring the populars and pushing through the crowds to get to my maths class I eventually end up at the door. Walking in to the classroom I see Chris Ozera smiling at him a walk over to him and sit in the seat beside him.

Chris is one of my close friends we fight like cat and dog but that's just who we are. Even though we fight we would stick up for the other without a single thought and that's the way its always been since the start of high school. Chris is a maths geek in a way any calculation and he will work it out correctly at a top speed. Maths is his passion were with me its just something Im really good at.

As me and Chris begin to chit chat about what we've both been up to his crush and love of his life aka his girlfriend Lissa walks into the classroom. Now Lissa is actually another close friend of mine in school, out of it we hardly see each other due to our busy life's but this is were it gets interesting.

Lissa is on just about every committee in school which means she's popular which means that Chris is popular too and the best part is they don't care about there popularity or so they say. And to top it off Lissa's brother Andre is Dimitri's right hand man Andre is also Christians best friend so you can see where im going with this. We are all connected to Dimitri from being friends or friends of friends.

At least he has never dropped any of them like he has done with me no explanation or anything.

The funny thing is all the populars share a common interest in music, most of the are really bad at it I have heard them singing in the choir. It has made peoples ears bleed. Lissa and Chris well they think I hate music and keep trying to convince me to go and see this awesome secret band.

What they don't know is that I am actually the lead singer. They also don't know that my dad is a fashion designer but its good them not knowing that way I know they like me for who I am without knowing my secrets.

Theirs only one the person that should of suspected me for more than one reason and he just walked in to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Well he more like waltzed into the classroom with his tight but definitely not to tight jeans. Let's just say they weren't tight enough for me not to be able to concentrate on anything else.

They weren't skinny jeans they were just very well fitted, very very well fitted. He also had a tight navy blue short sleeved t-shit on and a worn leather jacket much like mine.

Actually identical to mine only his was the male version. I watch as Dimitri walks around the table to sit on the other side of Lissa. I sit leaning forward on my seat my head resting on my hands, my elbows sitting on my knee.

I listen to Lissa very excitedly and slightly bordering on hyper active ask Dimitri about what new classes he thinks he will get for the last term before graduation and summer. He doesn't after to answer as Lissa continues to blabber on.

Out of my peripheral vision I see Dimitri listen to Lissa. Or at least she thinks that's the case growing up with him and being so close for 12 years I know that he is pretending to listen but is actually not.

You know he's not listening causes he's tapping on his knee while bouncing his leg up down. Just periodically nodding to Lissa luckily at the right times or there would be trouble for him.

Just as Lissa turns to Christian to start a conversation with him no doubtable about summer our maths teacher Sonya Karp enters with a few sheets of paper in her hand and what looks to be a mug of something probably coffee.

Miss Karp places her mug on the desk at the front of the class and approaches the small square table the 4 of us are sitting at. She pulls out a seat from under the table and sits opposite us shuffling the paper in her hand before speaking.

"Hey kids, glad to see you have all decided to take maths again you 4 are my best students. So this term you guys know that you have a new timetable based on your ability and some of the electives you picked before the holidays."

She hands us each of our timetables, we each thank her in turn. She gives us a couple of minutes to look at our schedules before speaking again in her soft calming voice.

"Ok Kids we wont have a formal lesson today but there is some important information I have to tell you I am scheduled to teach a maths during most of your lessons so that means this class will run on a revision and tutorial basis but im splitting you up in to partners that you have to meet during class time and work with. Basically you teach each other. Do you think you manage this? Of course I will support and help you whenever you can."

We all nod at her showing we agree with her decision. I only have one problem and I think you may know what that may be.

Miss Karp briefly spoke about the assessments and the topics we would be studying, none of them she brought up caused me any issues or problems until she announced the pairings we would be working in.

Everything was good until Lissa begged Miss Karp to allow her and Chris to be partners for the term and Miss Karp being a kind person and a sucker for young love granted Lissa her wish.

Miss Karp not realising she had just destroyed my life said that our class was over after only being in the room for half an hour, she also said that we should talk amongst ourselves and could leave when the bell rang. Before Miss Karp had left the room Lissa was chatting as loudly as before-probably disturbing all the other classes being taught at the moment.

She was rambling about something, something about waiting got a location and by text. Then it just clicked in my mind she was waiting for the mystery location and date for the next gig of 'Shadow kissed mystiques.

Thinking about the pure excitement she held for my band I couldn't help but smirk at her not having a clue about the secret I had hidden for the last year. Lissa's phone buzzed loudly and she squealed with excitement to find out it was only a text from me. Just a smiley face and x. That I had secretly typed from under the table.

Lissa spun round in her seat to I assume glare at me but I was standing up and halfway out the classroom as the bell had just rung.

Looking at my timetable I saw I had a free period normally I would study but for two reasons I knew I wouldn't be heading to the library today. One it was the first day back we had no work to do and two I felt like I needed to run.

So turning the opposite direction I was walking I headed towards the outside track.

**Authors note: Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts it just amazing. To one of my reviewers this will definitely be a Dimitri x Rose story - Happy days. Trying to update short chapters with a quicker turn around- thankfully the ideas are just flowing for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After my quick exit from maths class I felt quite pleased that I had yet again managed to escape the wrath of Lissa and the lecture that comes with having to face her. Even though she is a close friend she could literally lecture some one to death. Me managing to escape that lecture even for a few hours feels like an achievement in its self. All done in a day's work- Well Rose Hathaway's day anyway.

I continued to walk down the busy corridor passing through the sea of people. As I dodged people I managed to get in to the side of the corridor so I could lean against the wall as I checked my timetable that I had shoved in to my jean pocket. As I scanned the timetable to look for second period on well it was Monday so that's were I looked what I found was a blank gap in my timetable I couldn't help but sigh that not only did I have one free period but 2 back to back this morning.

Normally seeing that amount of free time in the day would actually have me jumping up and down for a while then you would just see me skipping towards the library were I would sit at one of the tables and work away until my heart was content.

The skipping part is always just kept in my imagination as I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself from being a nobody. Because I would go from being an invisible to getting shoved in a locker on the wheels on my bike removed something that would totally make me loose my cool which would lead to a rampage and probably expulsion for me so best just to stay un-noticed.

But today those 2 free periods would not be the highlight of my day there would be no reading or writing in the library with my music plugged in ears finishing work that I would have to do at home. But since today was the first day back I didn't have any work to do which meant one that there was no point going to the library and secondly when nobody has anything to do like the beginning and end of terms of the school year the library turns in to one big common room.

Pushing myself off the wall I have been leaning against for only a couple of minutes I change the original direction I was walking in and start to walk to the gym where I can get changed before heading to the outdoor running track.

Thinking to myself I might as well get some training in since I have nothing else to do and I am the only female on the track team. Well there are lots of popular kids who on occasion turn up but get annoyed since they don't know who I am and well I am captain of the team.

Have been since I started high school and that time there were a lot more people on the team. Up in till last year we had a large competition team but then choir was also moved to a Thursday so everyone quit to continue attending that instead. There seems to be more credit if you go to choir higher up the school food chain.

So now I am the only consistent one to turn up which doesn't bother me it just means I can focus entirely on myself. Once reaching the gym lockers that are for members of the sports team I walk down the row of lockers passing Alberta's office, as I walk past she looks up waving at me I quickly wave back and watch as she goes back to looking at files on her desk. Once I reach the last locker –number 1 I bring my keys out and unlock the door. I take out my spare set of gym clothes and take them into a changing cubicle.

After changing into black loose shorts (basketball shorts), and my sports bra I got back to my locker with my clothes and fold them before placing them on the bottom shelf I also slip my running trainers on.

Out of my locker I grab my thin fleece pulling it over my head and down my body, I grab my keys my ipod and my black notebook. I close the door of the locker with a clunk. I turn and start to walk back up the long corridor and past Alberta's office again. After about 5 more steps I take a sharp left and head out the emergency exit door that leads to the outdoor fields.

Once I am about halfway to the track I can see two people standing at the side of the circular track. Ignoring them I continue to walk to the start of the track where I plug my ipod in to my ears. Putting my music on shuffle I tuck my ipod into my bra so that the cables won't get tangled so when I take my fleece of I don't have to stop running.

Once I reach the marked out starting lines I place my notebook down at the corner or the tract and place my keys on top of the notebook. Straightening up I look at my watch mentally noting the time I start to jog at a slow pace as a warm up before I start my actual run.

After running one lap I remove my fleece and throw it down beside the rest of my stuff, on this second lap I begin to pick up my pace to a running pace not a full sprint yet. After two more laps I see Alberta loitering beside my things slowing down to a walk as I reach her I walk out and snatch the bottle of water she is holding out towards me. Guzzling it as quickly as possible then gasping for air I thank her for the bottle she just nods at me.

I look at the serious face she has on rather than her smiley one I place the water bottle down and look her in the eyes. She opens her mouth then as quickly shuts it again, squinting my head to the side I bite the bullet and speak;

"Ok what's up Alberta ?"

She gives me a half hearted smile before looking me in the eye and just blurting out what she wanted to say.

"Rose the head master has decided that we have two options for the running teams either we can cut both teams or we can merge the two, and the final decision is up to you as the captain of the females."

I watch as she breathes out a sigh of relief whether it is to get the piece of information of her shoulders like it was a heavy weight or whether it was because I was still calm mostly because I was still in shock.

"What do you mean its down to me Alberta ?"

She sighs and continues.

"I have spoken to the boy's captain and he is happy to merge the two teams and I am more than happy to do that so we can keep the running team going but it is up to you. It depend if you happy working with the boys or not?"

Weighing up the options in my head as Alberta shuffles foot to foot I see the figure that Alberta must have been talking to earlier sitting in a seat about 30 odd foot away from the track his head in his hands. Looking back to Alberta I nod at her.

She takes a step forward placing a hand on my shoulder giving it a quick squeeze before telling me I am doing the right thing. Looking over to the figure in the distance she whistles loud enough to make me cringe. I watch as the figure in the distance head snaps up and he quickly stands from his chair and starts to jog over towards us.

Alberta quickly half turns to me as the jogger gets closer to us and whispers.

"Be nice Rose. I am telling you not suggesting."

I looked at her in a quizzical matter till I saw who it was that was jogging over us. Not only did they ruin my life but they had already made my day twice as bad literally. Standing in front of me in a tight vest and shorts was…

Alberta stood forward and introduced me to ….

"Rose I would like you to me Dimitri he is the captain of the boys team Dimitri meet Rose the captain of the female team. You are now both co-captains of the team as a whole ok."

She started to walk away from us her body retreating in to the distance. As me and my new co-captain just stood staring watching her disappear through the doors and probably back to her office.

Look away from where Alberta had just been I was faced with Dimitri now not only was he my maths partner but leading the running team with me.

What could be worse? Let's just say I didn't stick around to hear what he may have say, as I started to jog again placing my ear buds back in and running this time it was to get ride of the anger building up inside of me.

After one lap and the feeling of his eyes burning into the back of my head I stopped by my notebook bending down I opened it and jotted down a couple of song lyric ideas using the pen that was attached to my notebook. Closing the book I stood up to turn around to have Dimitri practically in my face.

Removing my ear buds, I picked up all my stuff to hear him speak to me for the first time in years.

"What the hell is your problem with me Hathaway, what have I ever done to you to be ignored?"

I stopped dead in my tracks as my body tensed.

**Author note: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts they muchly appreciated. To one my viewers who asked yes Dimitri is Roses maths partner I wonder what could possibly go wrong there ? **

**( Only quickly proof read it so sorry for mistakes )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

What the hell is my problem… my problem was, is still him how could he be stupid enough not to realise that he is my problem. Does he have a death wish or something…. I wonder ?

I am about to continue walking so that I might stop myself from doing something I will regret, well that's not even the issue its doing something that I won't regret. But before I can edge my foot forward to take one step further away from him he opens that big lush Russian mouth of his.

Wait did I just think lush ? I listen to his neutral toned voice as he spoke to me in a loud voice like he thought I was deaf but at the same time didn't want to shout at me.

"I asked you a question what did I ever do to you Hathaway ? Huh… Nothing I have done nothing to you and you … you treat me like a piece of dog shh."

Before he can even finish the rest of the sentence I have spun round so quick dropping all of my belonging out of my arms and on the grass.

"Don't start on me Belikov. Ok ? I am not to be messed with. Just because you are popular doesn't mean you should pick a fight with me you should know better. I stay out of your way everyday so stay out of my face have you got it?"

Finally gasping for breath after my completely just ranting in his face I watch him as my heart pounds against my rib cage so strong that I think it might just burst out of my chest in a moment. If I thought that day couldn't have gotten any worse than I was totally wrong.

He stood in front of me arms folded level with his chest then he done the worst thing he could possibly ever do he laughed in my face just burst out laughing turning red in the face bent in half sort of laughing. Between gasps he spoke.

"Well the rumours about you being a big firecracker are true then."

That was it.

The last time that something like this happened to me was when I was 11 right before I started the 1st year of high school. At it was under completely different circumstances.

_It was about 2 days before me and Dimitri would be starting high school as the new kids in a new surrounding but we both new we had each other we had always promised that to each other._

_Both of us were lying under the tree in Dimitri's backyard protecting our selves from the radiating sun and it was only early morning and it was scorching. We were both lying side by side just chatting about what subjects we would have at school and what clubs we would join._

_Both of us knew we would join the running team as that was a hobby both of had grown to love just the feeling of running, clearing the mind as the wind blew in your face. The taste of salt … and freedom._

_After a while being the sun Dimitri stood up patting the grass of his shorts, after knocking all the dirt of his shorts he came to stand over me reaching his hands out towards me. I slowly pushed myself up on my elbows grabbing his hand as he pulled me to my feet._

_Once I was standing I followed his actions in knocking the dirt of my shorts. Looking up I could see that Dimitri was staring down at me, opening my mouth I spoke to him in a whisper._

"_Dimitri"_

_Unmoving he just made a humming noise "hmmm"._

"_What do you see us doing in the future?"_

_He released my hands I never realised he was still holding and whispered._

"_Well I will be maths teacher probably or an athlete maybe and you Miss Hathaway will be fat and living with 20 cats."_

_Smiling as I imagined him being a teacher to then realising what he had said. His doubled in half body gasping for air from laughing was what gave him away and that's when I couldn't control my body in a rage of anger my foot struck out to kick him in his manly parts but being so short compared to him meant it was his upper thigh that faced my wrath. _

_I have to say I was quite pleased with myself because that was going to leave quite a bruise. After the little incident we both just seemed to fall to the ground laughing at what had just happened. I did get payback from him as the rest of that day he just whined about his thigh like a little boy._

As the little flashback flew through my mind my body reacted the exact same way as I did those 7 years ago. My leg flew out before my brain could even process what was happening and it was to late I had actually kicked him hard in his manly parts.

And this time it wasn't because he was bent in half I could kick him their, it was because since I had last kicked him I had grown 4 nearly 5 inches in height and most of my new height had seem to have been added to my legs.

I always got annoyed with the length of my legs but right at this moment they were a saint. I couldn't help but chuckle out loud as he held himself not to put it crudely and groaned in pain maybe even in agony. A small part of me hoped it was the latter.

Taking a small step so I was right in front of him I crouched down so I was level with his bent body and did something I probably shouldn't have. I whispered in his ear…

"You never did take me seriously… you just never learn."

And with that I walked away collecting my notebook, keys and ipod and marching of to the door leading back to the lockers. Right before entering the doors I glanced over my shoulders to see Dimitri staring right at me.

Quickly walking back to my locker I couldn't help thinking of the biggest mistake I had ever made only a few moments ago. If he was smart enough which I knew he was he would never drop what I just said till he had the answers he wanted.

As a kid he was always like that and as a teenager, nearly a man I knew he would be even worse than expected. One thing for sure he was just as stubborn as me and that was or will never be a good thing.

My world that I had grown to love over the last 7 years could potentially just crash around me years of work for not only me but my dad could end in a few moments all because of my stupid mouth and those 6 words.

_You never did take me seriously._

Why? Why? Did I say that…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The rest of the day at school went without a hitch, I managed to stay in the shadows metaphorically. Keeping out of people's ways was a talent I had developed over the past 5 years.

But one thing I couldn't hide was my own stupidity the fact that I allowed myself to once again delve into the past.

It's kind of hard not to when he who shall not be named is just about in everyone of your classes. Or as it turns out he is in every class he was just late to it….. the disappointment that hit me was like being told the puppy that you had nourished and looked after for 5 years was being shipped away because it was starting to get a couple of white hairs.

That never happened of course cause my dad is allergic to dogs but its that kind of imaginable and relatable pain…. I think

Oh if you have never experienced my improvised and exaggerated stories… in simple terms well it was and is a massive pain in the ass….

After all my self raging I made my way to my locker grabbing my helmet and emptying my bags of its contents only taking my tattered looking black notebook that goes everywhere with me and any other essential items.

After my bag is zipped up I put on my leather jacket fastening it up. Closing the locker I head out to the car park at least now after my stupidity shone early nothing can go wrong I am on a home run, well that's until I see who is leaning against my bike.

As I get closer to my bike I see the tall figure belongs to that of Adrian Ivashkov, knowing he is only leaning against my bike because he is probably too drunk to stand without support.

I decide to be a bit evil, putting my helmet firmly on my head fastening it under my chin tightly and flipping the face guard down. I walk over to my bike and without jangling the keys which takes a lot of effort I place them into engine.

Ensuring the stand is still on the bike and that it is secure and wont move when I start it. I slam my foot down on the pedal kick-starting the bike and watching Ivashkov staggering away from the bike not after screaming like a girl.

I couldn't help but laugh at all the funny looks he was getting, pretending like nothing happened I got on my bike and fled away from the scene feeling a slight sense of accomplishment at getting one over the popular kid and not getting caught.

Right before I manage to get out the car park I watch as a tall giant steps in front of my moving bike. Skidding to a halt and sliding to the side to narrowly miss hitting the idiot of a person. I switch my bike off and put the stand on it to see that the idiot is leaning against the wall of the entrance to the school.

Walking over to him I rip of my helmet as I watch him standing arms crossed over his chest face neutral.

Opening my mouth before I can really think I start to shout at him like a mad woman.

"What were you thinking or were you not at all? I could of killed myself trying to miss you or I could of even killed you are you such a big twat to jump out in front of a moving bike?"

I watched as Belikov pushed himself off the wall and take a step towards me arms still folded.

"One Hathaway I am not an idiot. Two I just wanted to tell you that training has now been moved to a Saturday morning and before you have a go at me…,. No I did not change the time to wind you up Alberta changed the time, so get of you high horse."

Shocked at his sudden attitude change I turned my back on walking back to my bike I throw my leg over it standing it straight I looked over at him and for once without mistake I allow the old me to make a appearance.

"Hey Dimka you are an idiot. Who jumps in front of a bike? Next time I might not stop?"

Placing my helmet back on for the final time I start my bike and I was off leaving the school behind in a pile of dust, 20 minutes later due to traffic I was pulling back into the garage at home. After covering my bike and doing everything I needed to I left the garage and entered the front door of the house to see nothing.

Walking around the house I came to my dads office where the door was left wide open where I could see him at his desk doodling away. As I took a step into his office his head shot up giving me a knowing look. Going back to his sketch that he was working on he spoke.

"Kiddo we are going to Olenas for dinner tonight so get ready cause we are leaving in 20 minutes."

I nodded at him and started to walk out the room when he spoke again.

"Im assuming since you are walking away that you forgot to speak works and just nodded at me didn't you?"

I laughed loudly and went to my room to get ready he always knew the simple things like when I nod and should of have spoken words but I guess that's what being a family is all about.

Walking over to my wardrobe I pushed my front row of clothes aside they were only school ones. Behind the now empty space was doorway un-like Narnia it only leads to a bigger closet with a dressing table.

Clothes That Rose Mazur would wear appearing out with her famous father or the clothes she would wear when singing as Shadow Kissed Mystique. The wardrobe has lots of dressed designed by my dad, it was all very glam and designer looking stuff.

I loved it one of the main things about Rose Mazur was her fashion sense and well you can blame my father for it especially since I was brought up surrounded by it. But one thing I am not is a spoilt brat everything in my wardrobe was worked for by myself through working at a supermarket …. Real jobs mean money which means I can buy designer clothes.

The rest of the clothes have be given as gifts or thank-yous for playing gigs and stuff it works but I never ask for anything that is one thing about me.

Even when my guitar got broken at a gig I wouldn't allow my dad to buy me a new one I just reverted back to an old one buying some new strings for it . I hate having everything handed to me cause we have money or that my dads famous. I was brought up that you have to earn for what you want.

Looking around the closet I found the perfect combination of clothes, it was a plain white sleeveless vest and my eyes found the perfect pair or jeans they were light blue and had a ripped look to them and right below the hanging jeans were the perfect pair of black wedges.

As my eyes scanned the outfit all I could think was perfect.

I loved going to Olenas being one of the only two people that new my talent as Rose Mazur and she of course knew that I went to school as Rose Hathaway.

But one thing that has always confused me that is she never ever questioned why me and Dimitri never spoke or stayed in the same room, I always felt like I was missing something but I don't know what.

I mean it could be so she didn't alert Dimitri to me being the old Rose….. why did my life have to be so confusing.

But tonight I wanted to know I was going to ask Olena and if she wouldn't give me the answer I would ask the next best thing Dimitri.

Tonight would be all or nothing and I was determined not to come away with nothing.


End file.
